This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Emissions control substrates are often used with engine exhaust systems to treat exhaust before it is released into the atmosphere. For example, a catalytic converter substrate is often used with automobile exhaust systems to catalyze a redox reaction, thereby converting CO into CO2, and converting NOx into N2 and O2. A particulate filter substrate is often used to treat exhaust gas from an engine, such as a diesel engine, by filtering particulate matter out of the exhaust. While existing emissions control substrates are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings provide for emissions control substrates that address various needs in the art, and provide numerous unexpected and advantageous results.